You Don't Know What You Have 'Till It's Gone BOOK2
by carleywrites4fun
Summary: The second installment of my story You Don't Know What You Have 'Till It's Gone.   Draco is going through the motions of getting over Bella. But that's apparently not in the cards for him when some unexpected guests inlist his help.


Hey guys! To all my faithful readers that have been here for a while: I'M SORRY I'M BEING SO BIPOLAR ABOUT THIS STORY! This is my plan, I'm taking the original 10th chapter (which I turned into an hp ONLY fic by itself) and making it the first chapter of the second book. Love you all!3

I idly flipped through the pages of a magazine, pretending to be reading it while I peered out around the coffee shop over my sunglasses. I wasn't getting any odd looks for wearing them indoors like I would if I was still in England. _America,_ I thought to myself, amused.

"Can I get you something?" I glanced up startled to see the waitress looking at me expectantly.

"Oh, er I'll take a coffee. Black, thanks," I mumbled to her without looking at the menu.

"Yes sir, coming right up." I didn't watch her walk away.

It had been a month since I'd moved to Las Angeles, California and I still wasn't used to it. It was far too hot for my taste personally and there were some real characters around this town.

It had also been a month since I'd last seen Bella.

I had gotten no word from anyone I knew so far. I had adopted a new name: Tom Watson. I rarely used magic anymore, as a way of not attracting the attention of any local wizards. Or Edward. Contrary to popular belief I did not have a death wish.

Today, I was sitting alone in a coffee shop because I had made a date with a lady who lived in the same apartment complex as I did. I figured it was time to start moving on, however impossible I thought the task was. I thought about her constantly. When I'd been forced to leave Forks it had been like a knife going straight through my heart.

The door jingled when as someone walked in. I discreetly turned around. It wasn't her. I glanced up and down the newcomer. A young boy with black hair wearing a long coat with the hood up. Nothing to write home about. The coat might have been considered odd anywhere else, but this was L.A. Folks seem to wear whatever they want, whenever they want.

I sighed as I turned around. I was about an hour early for our meeting, but I had wanted to be here in case she got here any earlier then expected. I went back to flipping through the pages of my magazine.

I was literally almost an inch away from being bored to death when the man in the trench coat walked up to my table and sat down in the chair opposite me.

"Er…excuse me but I'm saving that chair for someone I'm meeting here," I said, feeling ridiculously like a child on the play ground at school.

"I think I'm more important than some date, Malfoy," said a sneering voice I would have recognized anywhere.

"Potter," I snarled. "What do you want?"

"Relax, Malfoy. I'm here on peaceful terms. I'm in need of some help, and I think you're just the man to help me." He pulled down his hood then. He was smiling in a way that made me very glad he had specified the peacefulness of the meeting. Who would have thought Potter would have a devilish side?

"Ah, going out in search of some muggles, and since I've been living here now, thought I could help you find some?" I quirked an eyebrow up.

"Funny, Malfoy. But no, I need your help in my mission."

"Oh, so now you're a secret agent, are you? How did you know where to find me, anyway?"

"I've been following you around for a week," he said briskly.

"Potter, I always knew you had a bit of a crush on me, but that's a tad extreme, wouldn't you agree?" I asked, snickering.

"Malfoy, can you take this seriously, please? If you can't I'll just go." He looked right into my eyes, searching for something there.

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out." "Hermione was right, your not mature enough for a task of this enormity," he said flatly. He stood up abruptly and made for the exit.

"Wait! Potter, I was joking!" He kept walking, without even turning back.

The waitress showed up then with my coffee. I paid her and left my steaming coffee sitting on the table as I dashed out the door.

I caught up to Potter about a block down the street. He didn't seem at all surprised to see me run up beside him.

"Good choice, Malfoy."

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked between gasps for air.

"I happen to have a hideout in California, believe it or not. I do get around quite a lot."

I rolled my eyes when he turned his head to look at a road sign.

"Just don't get us lost, Potter," I snapped.

We walked in silence for a while, which left me with time to think. And all I kept thinking was, _what have I gotten myself into this time? _


End file.
